


Don't Touch

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora storms into Maxson's quarters to yell at him but finds him in a compromising position.





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Soloing Together
> 
> This was surprisingly difficult. I felt like an adult with a hose trying to keep horny teenagers from having sex. DAMN IT. There is a prompt!

 

Nora hated having to deal with Arthur. The man infuriated her, this mixture of arrogance and youth. He was young, younger than her, and yet he spoke and acted with a confidence normally gained by years he didn’t have.

 

Worse? It was hard not to notice how his chest pressed out when he stood tall, hands folded behind his back. He would stand close, too close for her comfort, his breath shifting her hair as he spoke and pointed out at the Commonwealth.

 

How did someone seven years her junior draw her like he did?

 

Not that their talks were ever good. They usually involved him berating her for inappropriate humor or language, things not ‘fitting for a Brotherhood soldier.’

 

Fuck that. She was fairly sure it was Proctor Quinlan telling on her, the pussy.

 

And now? Now she needed to argue with Arthur because she’d received word he’d grounded her, like a child, all because of a tiny fight that had occurred with Senior Scribe Neriah at two in the morning.

 

It had been completely Neriah’s fault, since she’d had her fucking molerats out, like pets, scratching around and make noise while Nora tried to sleep.

 

So Nora had gotten out of bed in her Grognak pajama bottoms and yelled at Neriah to get her cunt of a pet out of there while people were sleeping. Neriah had argued, but Nora was exhausted and unwilling to put up with that shit. There had been some cursing, mostly by Nora, and some name calling, also by Nora. By the time Neriah had turned around to scuttle off to wherever she went when not fucking with Nora’s sleep, they had an audience that had included Kells.

 

So while it wasn’t surprising to get a slap on the wrist, the fact Arthur had refused her access to the vertibirds until after some meeting the next morning was enough for Nora to storm into his room.

 

They’d hash this shit out right fucking then.

 

She shoved the door open, expecting to find Arthur at his table, pouring over reports as he usually was.

 

He did sit at the table, but the position was not the one she’d readied herself for. He sat there, jumpsuit pulled down off his arms, off his chest, and slid down to his upper thighs. His thighs were spread as wide as the fabric would allow, his large hand wrapped around his cock.

 

That wasn’t the sight she’d expected to see, and damned if it was fair at all. A man as frustratingly difficult as Arthur shouldn’t look that good there.

 

He cleared his throat, forcing Nora’s gaze up to his eyes. How long has she been staring?

 

“Sorry,” she said, word forced from a tight throat.

 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t just walk into someone’s room without knocking.” Arthur stroked his cock again, like a dare.

 

Nora’s tongue darted out to trace her lips, which had gone dry, probably because she was all but panting at the sight before her.

 

“Close the door, Knight.” His eyebrow lifted as his thumb rubbed over the head of his cock. “You can decide which side of it you want to be on.”

 

She sucked in a breath at the offer. This was not just crossing a line, it was barreling over it. Did she want to come inside, to see where that led? Did she want to turn around and walk out, to pretend like the whole exchange hadn’t happened?

 

Arthur said nothing, that fucking eyebrow still lifted, the slow movement of hand reminding her what he was offering.

 

Nora pushed the door shut behind her so she stood in the room with Arthur.

 

#

 

Arthur kept his face passive as he stroked his cock, watching Nora be silent for perhaps the first time since he’d known her.

 

He hadn’t planned this, of course. When in a ship as small as the Prydwen, walking in on someone when they engaged in something private happened with more frequency than anyone liked to admit, but that was why people knocked.

 

Really, it served her right. She’d barged in, probably to yell at him for his decision after her foolish outburst the night before, but the heat in those eyes when she’d found him in a compromising position?

 

Oh, that was something he had trouble letting go.

 

Nora was wild, something feral and untamed and altogether inappropriate. Why did that draw him in so much more than it should?

 

He twisted his hand against the head of his cock, gaze tracing Nora.

 

She wore jeans and a shirt, not her uniform as she’d been instructed to time and time again. Still, he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that he enjoyed seeing her in it. Everyone else bled together, a sea of orange, but not Nora.

 

“Strip.”

 

Her eyes widened, and he wondered if perhaps he’d gone too far. Would she rethink this? Turn around and leave?

 

He’d never stop her, never pressure her.

 

It seemed neither breathed at all until she touched her fingers to her jeans button and flicked it open. The zipper was loud in the room as she pulled it down, stepping out of her shoes. The jeans came off, revealing legs he wanted wrapped around his head.

 

But. . . not yet.

 

Despite being young and ambition, Arthur enjoyed the wait, the chase. “Lose the underwear as well, Knight, and then come and sit here.”

 

She smiled, that edge of mischief that usually meant he’d receive a complaint about her later while she removed her underwear, dropping them along with the jeans. “Don’t make any mistakes, Elder. You are not in charge.” She walked over, the muscles of her legs shifting as she moved. The paper of the reports on his table crumbled as she hopped up to sit on the table.

 

“You’re messing up my paperwork.”

 

Nora set her feet on the armrests of his chair, though her knees stayed together, keeping him from getting a good look at what he wanted to see. “I’m already in trouble. What’s a little more?”

 

Arthur released a harsh sound from his throat, something that reminded him of ferals when Nora spread her thighs. She had no hair that he could see, something he’d heard about from whore houses but hadn’t experienced. Most women just didn’t have the time or inclination to shave, but Nora hadn’t come from his world, had she?

 

He lifted a hand toward her, the one not currently wrapped around his cock.

 

“Hands down, Elder. No touching.”

 

He brought his hand back. “I’m afraid I’m not good at following directions. I am far better at giving them.”

 

She slid her hand down over her stomach, then between her legs. Her fingers pressed against her cunt, just dipping two inside her before moving them up her folds and to her clit. “Well, consider it a test of your discipline.” Light caught on her fingers as she rubbed her clit.

 

Arthur sped his own hand at the sight. So damned close. He could lean in and swipe his tongue up her cunt, but instead, he played the game. As much as he hated to admit it, the game was the best part. Nora wasn’t a woman to give in, and he wanted her to give in to him. “In my experience, you’re the one who needs discipline.”

 

Nora set her free hand behind her, arching her back as she stroked over her clit. Every few rubs she’d let her hand roam lower and thrust two fingers into her cunt. The action looked so practiced, he couldn’t help but imagine her spread out in her bunk like this, hand below the covers as she got herself off, other soldiers to either side of her.

 

The idea had him slowing his hand to keep from coming. “Is this what you do what you’re in your bunk, Knight?” He snapped out the title, a reminder of her place.

 

A reminder she ignored. “Yes. And you, Arthur, how many times have you been caught with your dick in your hand? Were you thinking about me?”

 

He huffed out a soft laugh, unwilling to answer the question because it said too much. “Is that why you really yelled at Neriah, because she interrupted you?”

 

Nora shuddered on an especially hard stroke of her fingers over her clit which had swelled, the nub so easy for him to lick if he wanted to.

 

And he really wanted to, but they’d set the game up already.

 

Whatever this was, it wasn’t love or romance. It wasn’t quick hate sex, either but it was at least annoyed sex. It meant they both wanted the upper hand and this? This was a way to work off some of the aggression without complicated anything. It was a test. Who would give in first? Who would cross that line?

 

So Arthur remained in his chair, gaze locked between her thighs, hands jerking himself off like he did so often just to release some stress. He didn’t picture them with some sweet future, one where they talked late into the night, where they leaned on each other.

 

No, that wasn’t he and Nora.

 

He pictured a future filled with angry sex like this, filled with them both fighting tooth and nail for dominance. He wanted to pin her down, her teeth in his neck as he fucked her.

 

She’d never really give in, not Nora. She might let him have her at some point, but it would be on her terms, and for only as long as she wanted. He couldn’t ever own her, ever bend her, and that was far more exciting than the sweetest submissive woman.

 

His muscles tightened as he neared his own end. The thrust of Nora’s hips, the sweat on her neck, the wetness on her fingers had him almost coming from the sight alone. The moans that dripped from her lips was even better.

 

 “Is this why you never behave yourself? So you could end up in here?”

 

“I wasn’t the one masturbating behind an unlocked door, Elder. You have a kink for getting caught?”

 

“Says the woman sitting in front of me with her legs spread. I wouldn’t play the prude if I were you.”

 

“Arthur,” she moaned as she pressed two fingers deep into her. The name came from her lips so soft and sweet he nearly grasped her hips and stood, thrusting into her like he knew they both wanted.

 

But then she would win, and he couldn’t let her win.

 

“Let go, Nora. You knew the moment you stormed in here, as soon as you saw me, that you wanted this. I’ve seen you at your worst, now I want to see you coming for me.”

 

“Not for you.”

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself. You’re still spread out for me, in my quarters, coming while listening to my voice, or are you going to say that my voice doesn’t get you off, because you’re soaked and moaning while I talk.”

 

“Coincident. I’m trying to get off, and you won’t stop talking.”

 

He laughed and stood, setting a hand by her hip but not touching her. He leaned over her, stroking his cock, imaging that the pathetic excuse of his hand was her cunt. “Lie to yourself all you want. Today? This is the first time, that’s it. You know we’ve been headed this way since the first time you stepped foot on my ship. It’s only a matter of time before I have you on your back.”

 

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll get you on yours.”

 

“Keep dreaming, Knight.”

 

She drew in a quick breath, her back arching up. Her free hand shot out to scratch at the table, but landed on his hand, instead. Her nails bit into him as she came, her fingers on her clit not stopping.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and stopped holding off. He thrust his hips into his hand, then came in jets that landed on her cunt and hand. He didn’t pull his hand from her grip, letting her cut her nails into him.

 

A few moments later neither had moved. Arthur remained perched above her, though he leaned against the table now, and her thighs pressed into his hips.

 

Nora’s eyes opened as she pulled her hand from his.

 

A strange desire to help her up, to help her clean and dress came over him. He shoved that away before it could play across his face because she’d only mock him for it.

 

Instead, he pulled away and hefted his jumpsuit up to his waist, then tied the arms of it to keep it in place.

 

Nora caught the towel he threw to her, wincing as she wiped his come from between her legs. “So, are you still going to punish me?”

 

“I don’t know. Are you going to call a senior scribe a cunt again?”

 

“I called the molerate a cunt. I called her a slut. And probably, if they’re acting like a cunt.”

 

“Then go on. No punishment this time.”

 

She shimmied into her pants. “So, you’re telling me that because I’m going to get into trouble again, that means you won’t punish me this time?”

 

He walked up to her, towering over her as he always did. “It means you’ll be back in here to fight with me before long, and I’m looking forward to that.”

 

She frowned like she wanted to fight more but felt outmaneuvered.

 

He leaned down, willing to give up the small advantage to brush his lips against hers, the first real purposeful touch between them. It was worth it, and they could continue to fight later.

 

They would continue to fight later, he was sure.

 

He stood up and took a step backward, rewarded by the dazed look on her face. “Go on, Knight.”

 

Her eyes narrowed before she grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a real kiss, the sort where her teeth nipped his bottom lip and he could taste the beer she’d drank. It only took a moment before he lost himself, before he threw their game away.

 

At least until she pulled away with a smirk. “Night, Elder.”

 

Arthur drug his fingers through his hair as his door shut behind her.

 

He might be in over his head, but she was a game worth playing.


End file.
